Divided Soul
by Miranda Tam
Summary: They are the same, yet in two different worlds. Rated T for death.
1. Draco and Joren

As Joren walked into the chamber of the ordeal, he suddenly knew, instinctively, that he wouldn't come out alive. And yet, he wasn't deterred by this, because somehow, it had happened before.

_As Draco entered Hogwarts, he knew that it would be for the last time. He didn't know how he knew. It was just instinctive. But that didn't bother him. He knew, the same way he knew about his death. It had happened before._

The wind whipped around Joren. One moment it was burning sand, the next, snow.

_Spells whipped around Draco. He could feel some as they passed. Heat spells, and Ice spells._

Then suddenly, every grain of the sand or snow was a weapon. Joren jumped and dodged for all he was worth, but a few still found their mark. Soon, he had cuts on every limb, and was getting tired.

_Then suddenly, everyone was firing stunning spells, or Avada Kedavra. Draco dodged and shielded as much as he could, but still got hit by a few stunning spells. Soon, he had been stunned at least twenty times, he was getting tired._

And then the weapon found its mark.

_And then the Avada Kedavra found its mark._

The sword hit him in the chest, and the world slowed. It didn't hurt, and yet everything was fading.

_Time slowed. He laughed. The curse didn't hurt, and yet the world was fading. _

**Everything was white. Except, there wasn't anything to **_**be**_** white. Nothing was, except the other boy. And yet, they were the same person, the same soul. They saw each other, and, except for the hair, they were each other. They smiled at each other, a genuine smile, not the ones that they gave their cronies. They were each other, and understood the other perfectly. There was no need for words. They reached an understanding, and faded from existence.**


	2. Ginny and Alanna

Alanna the Lioness was in deep trouble.

_Ginny Weasly was in deep trouble._

The remnants of Ozorne's empire, now rebels, had surprised her and taken away her sword.

_The remnants of Voldemort's followers, now rebels, had surprised her and taken away her wand._

However, Alanna had not trained with a Shang for months for nothing. She kicked back, freeing herself, and turned to face her attackers. She created a ball of fire and fried some, but they just kept coming.

_However, Ginny had not trained with Harry and the DA for nothing. She broke free of the full body-bind, surprised her attackers, and stole one of their wands. She created a ball of fire, and fried some, but more just kept apparating in._

One of the attackers was prepared, however, and had a sword and shield. He blocked all of her attacks, both magical and physical.

_One of the attackers was prepared, however, and had a shield charm. He blocked all of her attacks._

Alanna was terrified. Her gift was running out fast, and she was getting tired. If she didn't get them all soon, she might fall unconscio-

_Ginny was terrified. Her luck was running out fast, and she was getting nervous. If she didn't get them all soon, a stunning spell might get by her shield, and she might fall unconscio-_

She woke up in a dark room. Her gift was blocked. She thought that she knew who was behind this. Ozorne's second in command, Alahar. Sooner or later, they would kill her. She looked up. Hundreds of spikes hung from the ceiling. Dead, she thought, as they began to fall.

_Ginny woke up in a dark room. She didn't have a wand. She thought she knew who was behind this. Lucius Malfoy. Sooner or later, they would kill her. She looked up. Dozens of wizards stood there, their wands pointed down. Dead, she thought, as she heard many voices casting the killing curse._

Alanna the lioness Died.

_Ginny Weasly Died._

**The place was white, for lack of any other color. It simply existed as a place to be at. The two women stared at each other. There was no need for words, because, except for the curls of Alanna's hair, they were identical. Strong women of their world, They smiled. They were the same. A silent understanding was reached, and they dissipated.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! Since we all like reading my stories, I would REALLY like it if everyone who was nice enough to review or story alert my story tell me what pairing you would like to see. I've had a lack of ideas lately, so give me your suggestions!**

**Thanks,**

**UltimateMizzim**


	4. Hermione and Tris

There was a storm of magic coming; Tris could feel it.

_There was a storm of magic coming; Hermione could feel it._

Tris glided down out of her Winding Circle tower on her winds.

_Hermione flew down out of Griffyndor Tower on her broom._

There, in the distance: a dark cloud, filled with evil mages. Coming to attack Winding Circle.

_There, in the distance: a dark cloud, filled with dark wizards. Coming to attack Hogwarts._

Tris mind-called her siblings. Briar! Daja! Sandry! Something's coming! And braced herself.

_Hermione sent out a spell to call the professors. __Professor McGonagall! Something's coming!__ And braced herself._

Tris sent bolts of lightning through her protective shield, but they weren't doing much. The mages were breaking through!

_Hermione sent stunners through her protection shield, but they weren't doing much. The wizards were breaking through!_

And then, suddenly, there was a burst of magic coming through a hole in her shield. She saw it, and embraced her own mortality, understanding.

_And then, suddenly, there was a killing curse coming through a hole in her charm. She saw it, and embraced her own mortality, understanding._

**They stood across from each other, in the place that simply was. They were similar, the same person, filled with a love of magic and knowledge, seeking to find peace of mind in their books. They were identical, Tris having had her hair lose its coppery tinge in adulthood. They smiled at each other, communicating understanding, and, without a word, vanished, content.**


	5. Ron and Cleon

Ron took a deep breath; this was it. The last hideout of the rogue Death Eaters.

_Cleon took a deep breath; this was it. The last hideout of the remains of the Scanran Army._

Ron gave the signal to raise the wards to prevent the Dark Wizards escaping.

_Cleon gave the signal for the mages to raise the shields, to prevent the Scanrans from escaping._

Ron exhaled, then charged into the hideout, a stunning spell already flying from his wand.

_Cleon exhaled, then charged into the hideout, his sword already swinging towards the enemy._

Ron ducked a poorly-aimed cutting curse – these were the low-level lackeys, who only remained because the Inner Circle had evaded capture before now.

_Cleon ducked a poorly-shot arrow – these were the low-level infantry, who only remained because the higher-ranking Scanrans had evaded capture before now._

In the corner of his eye, Ron saw one Death Eater cast an exploding hex at a pile of barrels.

_In the corner of his eye, Cleon saw one Scanran light fire to a pile of barrels._

Ron had a feeling he knew what was in those barrels.

_Cleon knew what was in those barrels – battlefire._

The world exploded.

_The world exploded._

**They were in the not-white space, the plane that was everywhere and nowhere at once. Ron and Cleon surveyed each other, taking in the traits of their own mirror image, their almost-twin. They saw themselves, and smiled, content, as they dissipated.**

(I'm underlining the Author's Note, because I've already used bold font.)

Well.

I think I said that this was complete.

I lied. This setup came to me when I was staring at my computer, completely bored out of my skull. If I do update again, it will be sporadically. If you have any ideas about possible setups, please tell me in a review. I still don't have that many ideas.


End file.
